Witchcraft
by newyork24-7
Summary: The effect she has on him can't be natural. Smutty oneshot/songfic


**A/n:So this was meant to be a Halloween fic, but it refuses to wait that long, and since I'm busy the weekend of Halloween anyway, I decided that there is no harm in posting it now. This is my first song-fic and my first oneshot, so constructive critiscim is welcome :)**

* * *

Gibbs wasn't sure what had actually possessed him to put the radio on that morning as he drove to work - as it wasn't a past-time he'd ever indulged in. But nonetheless, that Friday morning, as he battled his way through the downtown traffic, he found the silence that seemed to permanently surround him surprisingly stifling and reached for the power button on his car's radio. For a few seconds he merely fiddled with the dial, before the familiar strains of Sinatra hit his ears.

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_Its witchcraft_

_And I've got no defence for it_

_The heat is too intense for it_

_What good would common sense for it do_

_cause its witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

_And although, I know, its strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says yes indeed in me_

_Proceed with what you're leading me to_

_Its such an ancient pitch_

_But one I wouldn't switch_

_cause there's no nicer witch than you_

_cause its witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

_That crazy witchcraft_

_And although, I know, its strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says yes indeed in me_

_Proceed with what you're leading me to_

_Its such an ancient pitch_

_But one I wouldn't switch_

_cause there's no nicer witch than you_

He listened to the song all the way through, trying to fight down the memories that it threatened to bring to the forefront of his mind, and failing miserably. The images from that hot, muggy Paris night rose unbidden and refusing to be quashed.

_They sat out on the restaurant's patio, at one of the small metal tables that surrounded the makeshift dance floor. The strains of the band's music floating through the air. He watched in mild fascination as Jenny tilted her head upwards, studying the stars above them before flashing him a sultry smile. "Thank you for taking me out tonight."_

_He shrugged casually, sipping at his wine glass to hide the small smile gracing his lips. The truth was, he too was fed up being stuck in that small city apartment, and as fun as distracting each other was, he could see that Jenny wanted some form of social interactions with other people. As a result he had suggested taking her out for dinner, quickly deciding that the resulting smile on her face had made it worthwhile, although the floaty olive green dress she had decided to wear came an extremely close second._

_Gibbs gave a small splutter as he felt teasing fingers dance up his arm. Looking up he gave Jenny a quizzical look, as she smiled at him, her other hand trailing a lazy finger around the rim of her wine glass. She nodded her head towards the dance floor, "Dance with me," she whispered huskily._

_Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't dance."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him, her lips forming a small pout she drawled, "Jethro, please."_

"_Not happening," he assured her._

"_Really?" She enquired, a wicked smile gracing her lips, her eyes scanning the dance floor, they landed on a young gentleman who had been eyeing her from the bar for most of the meal. Letting her fingers drift from his arm, Jenny made to stand, telling him, "Well I can always find someone else to dance with me."_

_She had no sooner taken a step in the direction of the bar, than he was on his feet, his hand curling possessively around her arm, tugging her towards the floor, he whispered in her ear, "Witch."_

_She laughed under her breath as his hands moved to her waist tugging her close to him, one of her hands curling around his bicep, the other dancing across the short hair at the nape of his neck, her breath tickling the skin of his throat; just as the band began their next number, the strains of 'Witchcraft' hitting his ears, the irony causing them both to laugh. Although as he listened to the words, he realised it meant so much more. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be giving in to temptation, but with her it was like he just couldn't help himself. She had an effect on him like no other woman had ever had, she was like a drug he couldn't stay away from, and he didn't even want to try. Without even realising it, he began to mouth the words softly against her forehead, only just cognizant of her soft smile and the shift of her body closer to his._

_**************_

Gibbs shot out of his daydream just as his car shot past his turn-off. Letting out a stream of curse words he slammed the palm of his hand onto the dial, cutting off the music and tried to block the depth of feeling that lone memory had brought back for him.

* * *

By the time Gibbs finally reached his desk, he was almost half an hour late, a point that caused Dinozzo's eyebrows to shoot up into his hairline - his other two Agents being wise enough to pretend they hadn't noticed anything amiss. On seeing his expression, Gibbs growled, "Problem, Dinozzo?"

Tony shook his head vehemently. "Nope."

"Good, then find something to do." Gibbs watched in mild satisfaction as the younger man nodded, turning his attention back to his desk and resisted the urge to slam his drawers open and shut, just for the hell of it.

It was then that the soft lilt of her voice washed over him, and he followed the sound to the catwalk where she was now standing in deep discussion with another Agent. Gibbs only just resisted the urge to swear as he took in what she was wearing. Today of all days she would be wearing black. On anyone else it would look boring and staid, on Jenny it looked sinful. The cut of the shift dress hugged closely to her curves, and even the jacket she wore over it couldn't hide them, instead it just made you want to find out exactly what lay beneath the fabric.

Now thoroughly annoyed at himself and his sudden lack of control, Gibbs threw his pen down on his desk, causing his team to look at him with widened eyes. "Work," he snapped angrily at them, just as his cell began to ring shrilly. Continuing to glare at the bent heads of his team, he flipped it open and barked, "Gibbs." He listened to the brief instruction on the other line, before disconnecting the call and grabbing his gun, telling his team, "Body of a marine found in a Dumbarton Oaks Park. Gear up."

He heard the bustle of his team hurry to organise themselves as he headed towards the lift. He refused to look back though, he could feel Jenny's curious eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

* * *

Later that night, he found himself sitting in his car, parked across from Jenny's townhouse and could feel the watchful gaze of her detail on him. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, unsure of what his next move should be.

The case had turned out to be relatively simple, a drunk marine had walked through the park on his way home and ended up in a fight with local gang members. The evidence had all been there, waiting for them, all that had been missing was a bow, so it wasn't the case that had caused this strange, irritating clenching sensation in his gut; and that only left one thing, Jenny.

His current predicament had only worsened over the last few hours, it was hard enough trying to block out memories of her after hearing that song, but when he had attempted to go home and work on his boat - to ease out some of the tension that had furled around his muscles - he had once again turned on the radio, and in a cruel twist of fate the same song had blared out at him. He told himself that it was the irony, and the irony only that had caused him to hurl the offending item at the wall and decide a drive would clear his head. He wasn't even entirely sure of how he'd ended up here, that hadn't been the plan. And yet, now he was here, all he wanted was to go in, it was like she was calling to him, like a siren call he couldn't ignore.

* * *

Jenny rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she struggled to focus on the printed words on the page in front of her. She heard the heavy click of her front door as it opened, and let out a rush of breath through her nose, she should have known he'd turn up here tonight, when she was swamped with paperwork.

She heard the familiar sound of his footsteps against her wooden floor, she'd know that was him anywhere. Determined not to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was affected by his decision to drop by, Jenny stared resolutely at her work, her grip on her pen tightening ever so slightly. In all honesty she wasn't surprised by this 'impromptu' visit, Jethro had been in an odd mood all day, wandering around like a bear with a sore head. She wasn't even sure what had needled to him so much, it couldn't have been the case, not only had it been open and shut, but he'd been acting oddly before that.

Jenny shook her head, trying to pull her thoughts back to what she needed to get done, no sooner had she focussed her eyes on her paperwork though, than he appeared in her doorway. She didn't look up as she told him, "One day I'm going to bolt that door."

He shrugged, and sat down on her sofa, leaning back casually as he replied, "You should be doing that already."

"For the most part, my detail keeps out any undesirables."

"The most part?"

"Well they did let you in." Her tone took on a teasing edge, although she still didn't look up, "I'll need to have words with Stan."

Gibbs didn't reply, instead pushing himself to his feet and heading towards her drinks cabinet, pouring out two generous measures of bourbon and placing one on the desk in front of her.

Jenny frowned at it, and finally glancing up at Gibbs who was now standing beside her, swigging at his own drink. Pushing the glass away, she told him, "I'm busy, Jethro, I need to finish these."

Again he stayed silent, pushing the glass back towards her. Rubbing at her temples, Jenny slipped her reading glasses off, and folding them neatly, placed them at her side. She was fighting a losing battle, she wasn't going to get anything done while Jethro was in one of his moods. Opening her drawer, she placed her paperwork neatly inside, she closed it over, and reached for the glass. Taking one deep gulp, she let the fiery liquid burn a trail down her throat, briefly letting her eyes flutter shut in satisfaction. When she opened them again, she saw Gibbs staring intently at her, frowning slightly she finally asked, "What is it you're here for, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs decided to ignore the formal, slightly stiff use of his name, and gave another shrug, "Can't a man pay his old partner a call?" He asked, pouring himself a refill as he did so.

"You're not most men," Jenny replied, still suspicious.

He chuckled, "I'm flattered."

"Don't be," she told him. Needing something to fill the air, to fill the ominous silence that seemed to prelude something big happening, Jenny reached for the control for her stereo speakers, and hit shuffle and then play.

Gibbs groaned as the song that seemed to be haunting him, played out over the speakers. Jenny looked up at him, an eyebrow arched in a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "Problem?"

"This is the third time I've heard that damn song today."

"Oh."

Jenny's mouth twitched in amusement, and Gibbs knew that she was reliving the memory that he'd had earlier that morning, although he was sure that she wouldn't know just how deeply that song pulled at him, how much he really associated their relationship with those lyrics.

"And you said you couldn't dance," she teased him.

"I never say I couldn't dance, I said I didn't dance, there's a difference."

Jenny didn't know if it was the alcohol or the memories the song in the background was evoking but she felt herself getting to her feet, and offered Jethro her hand, "And what about now?"

Gibbs placed his bourbon on the desk, and took her hand, tugging her into him and swaying with her in time to the music, letting the words wash over him. As the song drew to its close, he pulled back slightly, taking in the haze in Jenny's eyes, he brushed his lips over hers, ghosting over them. She shuddered, her hand slipping into his hair, and looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, pupils dilated, the green of her irises deepening.

His gut clenched again, and he leaned forward, kissing her lightly again. She kissed him back with more force, her mouth opening under his returning pressure, a small moan breaking loose from the back of her throat as he explored her mouth, his lips teasing the edge of hers.

He moved his head downwards, pushing the cowl neck jumper over her shoulder as he ran his mouth from her jaw to her collarbone, placing feather light kisses along the way.

"We shouldn't," Jenny groaned.

Gibbs raised his head, meeting her slightly bewildered gaze, he replied, "No we shouldn't." Biting back a moan as her breasts pressed against his chest, his hands brushing at the band of bare soft skin, between her jumper and trousers. He was having trouble trying to hold himself back, swallowing heavily, he forced out, "Just tell me to stop." Thinking he'd die if she actually did.

She shook her head, deciding to throw caution to the wind for once. "Don't stop," she told him firmly.

His hands at her waist tightened, and he lifted her onto the desk, pushing her thighs apart her stepped between them, his teeth grazing across her jugular, his groin tightening at the low moan she emitted. Her legs locking themselves around his waist, she leaned forward, her tongue teasing the line of Gibbs's jaw as her busy hands slipped open every button on his shirt, pushing it to the floor, his t-shirt and her jumper soon following suit.

Gibbs trailed his mouth over the soft swell of her breasts, his mouth closing over one of her nipples, still encased in her lacy bra. Jenny shuddered, feeling goose bumps break out over her skin, her breath catching in her throat as Jethro's hands continued to trace teasing circles on her stomach and hips.

Trying to retain some form of control, Jenny angled her hips and ground against him, smirking when it caused his breath to hitch and his movements to falter. Placing her hands firmly on his shoulders, she pulled herself off the desk slightly and moved against him again, raising their desperation up a notch.

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to calm himself down, Gibbs pulled at the clasp of her bra, determined not to be hampered by those awkward clasps, and just tore it apart. He swallowed Jenny's shocked gasp with his mouth, as he bunched up the offending item and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed.

Continuing to grind her hips into his at random intervals, Jenny's fingers flew to his belt, nimbly tugging it undone as Gibbs kicked off his shoes and socks, uncaring at his lack of finesse, before his mouth latched onto a nipple again, teasing it with his tongue until Jenny whimpered his name, just about the same time his jeans and boxers hit the floor with a small thud.

Lacing her fingers into his hair, Jenny tugged Gibbs upwards, her mouth sucking gently on his Adams apple as he pushed her trousers to the ground, leaving her black lacy panties as the only barrier between them.

Jenny threw her head back, and tried not to scream as Gibbs trailed his fingers along the damp material, before slipping them to the ground and sliding his fingers through her slick heat, his thumb teasing at her clit mercilessly. He smiled in satisfaction as her fingers dug into his shoulders and her back arched as she gasped, "Jethro, oh God." Her muscle clamping down around his fingers, her head finally falling forward onto her chest as she attempted to catch her breath.

Gibbs burrowed his face into her tangled, damp curls and groaned as Jenny's warm knowing hand ran up his length, her thumb grazing the tip, causing him to buck his hips. Tilting her face, he caught her mouth again, moving over her he realised that the height of the desk meant that this wasn't going to be a very productive angle for either of them. Grabbing her around the waist, he backed himself into her desk chair, pulling her onto his lap, her legs slipping through the arms of the chair.

Jenny gave him a knowing smirk as she raised herself up on his shoulders, his hands steadying her hips as he thrust up and she surged down, filling her with his length, the abruptness causing her to let out a high pitched gasp.

They moved quickly, sweat beading on their bodies, his hands tangled through her hair, open mouths trading long hot kisses. The back of the chair rocking in time to their rhythm, creaking like it wasn't going to last, the leather clinging to Gibbs back. He trailed one hand down her side, fastening it around her hip, he made her slow her movements, determined to draw this out as long as he could.

Jenny felt the coil in her stomach twist, she could barely catch her breath, her thigh muscles were screaming under the strain. She opened her eyes, her fingers lacing through Jethro's as she met his gaze. As they locked onto each others eyes, Jenny felt the coil in her stomach snap and she cried out, her movements becoming frantic.

Gibbs's fingers tightened, biting into pale skin, not caring that he was going to leave bruises as the series of rapid contractions tugged him over the edge. He called out her name as he felt his head fall back onto the chair, his eyes rolling backwards as he gave himself over to the mindless oblivion of his release.

Jenny fell forward, resting against the heavy rise and fall of Gibbs's chest, trying to regain control over her own breathing. Smiling slightly as he traced a lazy pattern on her shoulder blade. Glancing up at him, Jenny told him, "I always knew you wanted to be in my chair."

Gibbs chuckled, struggling not to give into the lethargy that tugged at him, Stifling a yawn, he told her, "Only like this."

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs groaned slightly as he realised that he should get going. It was only just after 2am, but he knew that spending the night with Jenny wrapped in his arms could only make things more complicated.

He had only just gotten out the bed when she opened her eyes and met his gaze. Sitting up, the bed sheet slipped, showing her pale skin that was only slightly marred by the brush of his stubble. The reminder of last night made his gut clench and other parts of him twitch.

Jenny raised an amused eyebrow at his reaction, and pouted sleepily, "Come back to bed, Jethro. We have time before we have to go back to the real world.

Taking in the heavily lidded eyes and pouted swollen lips, Gibbs groaned and knew that this battle wasn't worth fighting, crawling back into the bed, he covered her body with his own, muttering in her ear, "Witch." Drowning out her laugh, by lowering his mouth to hers.

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_Its witchcraft_


End file.
